Pests are organisms, such as insects and small organisms, that can be detrimental to animals, including humans, domesticated animals and pets, and to plants, because of their ability to transmit deadly diseases, cause physical harm, such as bites and rashes, and/or destroy property, including crops, homes and possessions. Chemical-based insect repellants, which can be applied to skin, clothing, or in the immediate surroundings of a person, are available, but these can be harmful to humans and/or animals. Further, resistance to such chemicals can develop. Natural-substance based pesticides that are considered safe to humans and the environment are available, but such substances have proven difficult and/or expensive to provide in commercial qualities. Thus, among the objects herein, is the provision of pest control compositions for use as pesticides and pest repellants that are safe and effective and can be manufactured with minimal environmental impact.